mattbooandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Music
=Associated Production Music= Associated Production Music is a company that composes music that is used for Ren & Stimpy, SpongeBob, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, The Mighty B!, The MattBoo Show, both of the MattBoo movies, and Stone's flipnotes for Flipnote Studio on the Nintendo DSi. A Abject Terror *''MattBoo the Movie'': Lathan discovers he wasn't the only person Zaz had captured. B Baby Elephant *''Never Teach Blockhead Math'': Mr. Pooper asks Blockhead what 2 + 2 is. Blood in the Gutter *''MattBoo the Movie'': Zaz gets arrested. C Cha Cha Nova *''The Button'': Plays at the beginning up until the button is pushed. Comic Walk *''Look Behind You'': Matthew wonders why Blockhead is staring at him wierdly. *''MattBoo the Movie'': MattGoomb tells MattBoo he wants quality time with himself but ends up coming with the crew. Crepe Suzette *''How to Make a Campfire:'' Levi explains how to make a campfire; Levi rubs the two stcks together violentley. *''MattBoo the Movie'': No Neck Nick tries to screw a bolt but his hands break. D Daytime Drama *'Sploding in the Wind: MattBomb hugs the three good-bye. Dramatic Cue Cue (d) *''A'LIE'ns'': "Since I'm not normal, I WILL EAT YOUR BRAIN!!!!!" Cue (h) *''Million Dollar Candy Bar'': The customer gets shocked as he found out that the candy bar was $1,000,000. Dramatic Impact *''Never Teach Blockhead Math'': Mr. Poopers screams of anger and runs out of the classroom. F Flop and Go *''MattBoo the Movie'': "The project lives on!!" G Gay Dog *''MattBoo the Movie'': Matthew wakes up in the morning. Graveyard *''MattBoo the Movie'': Cassie reads Zaz's letter to the gang. H Happy-Go-Lively *''Million Dollar Candy Bar'': The customer walks up to the cashier to buy his candy Harry the Hippo *''2012'': The stick figure throwing a rampage about 2012. Hen Pecker *''How to Make a Campfire'': Levi runs while on fire. Hit and Run *''Dial "P" for Parrot'': Mark is working on the Polly Parrotron 2000. House of Horror (#10.05) *''The Button'': Played after the button is pushed up until the Earth is shown exploding. L Laughter *''MattBoo the Movie'': "Never fear! Levi's here!" *''MattBoo's Flipnote Collection: Vol. 1'': The MattBoo and Xsaviar chase sequence. *''Pokémon! Gotta Catch Eh, Whatever... - Episode 1'': Ash and Pikachu frantically run through the sidewalk starting their journey. Lineman *''MattBoo the Movie'': scene MattBoo and the others grab the supplies to stop Zaz. Q Quest for the Best *''MattBoo the Movie'': Alternate scene #2; End credits. S Saw Theme *''A'LIE'ens'': The "alien" appears. Screw on the Loose *''Matthew's World: Tokyo Cassie'': Cassie takes the mail to her house. Sunshine in Hawaii *''MattBoo the Movie'': Alternate scene #1. *''Matthew's World: You're In Cider Town:'' The crew try to make apple cider for the competition. Stranger in Town *''WUTLOL: The Deleted Sketches'': The "Quick Draw" sketch. T Tom Fool *''The Logo'': A guy plants his flowers in his garden. Too Tired *''Gone MattBoo Gone'': MattBoo annoys MattGoomb, who has been irritatingly frustrated all day. W Workaday World *''TBA'' =Super Mario Bros. Music= Sometimes, Stone's cartoons borrow music from certain video games, most notably Mario games. A Athletic Theme (Super Mario World) *''MattBoo the Movie'': "The first booby-trap? But that must mean... we're here!" B Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64) *''Attack of the Aliens from the Core of the Sun'': The song that played on MattBomb's stereo before the Suninites destroyed it. E End Credits Theme (Super Mario 64) *''MattBoo the Movie'': Plays during the credits when the clips from Stone's earlier animations are being played. L Level Select (Super Mario 64) *''The MattBoo Show'': Plays at the end of each episode with the "The End" title card. =FilmCow Music= R Recolor Our Dreams *''Goombas and Boos:'' Plays during MattGoomb's rampage.